Avatar: The legend of Aang continued
by Tamir
Summary: A girl is found in the shipwreck of a fire nation ship, caught between her allegiance to Aang and her love for prince Zuko, will she be able to play the part she has been destined Zuko X OC


Disclaimer: - I do not own Avatar but I do own Illori

Chapter 1

Deep in earth kingdom territory a might typhoon is raging; amidst the crashing waves of this fiery tempest a fire nation warship is struggling to stay afloat. The crew scrabble across the deck desperately trying to keep their footings on the slippery metal as the boat is bombarded by a series of surging waves.

"General, we won't last much longer the engines are at full speed but we are unable to outrun the storm."

"You fool, you know as well as I do that this is no ordinary storm, the spirits have discovered her presence"

"But General, if this storm continues the boat will break apart and the prisoner will die along with us"

"You disregard your history and her heritage; she has endured a great deal more than what ever this storm may cast at us."

The radio at the helm crackled into life conveying a distant voice that quavered with fear.

"General the bulk head has broken; water is pouring in from all sides."

"Has the water reached the engines yet?" He cried with a voice of deadly calm.

"No yet"

"Then seal the lower decks and use the inner hull"

The General, replacing the receiver to its proper place braced himself against the helm, letting the exhaustion roll over him like the waves crashing over his ship. His first office moved forward, placing a bolstering hand upon his shoulder.

"Oh my friend, I am afraid that this is the end, when the fire lord gave us this mission I knew in my heart that it would be my last voyage."

"I have served under you for many years and I am honoured to die beside you"

"How can you say that, knowing what the fire lord will do to your family for our failure? In not being able to transport a mere child across the sea I have dishonoured my name and shamed my children."

The ship groaned as the water was sucked out from beneath its bulk, feeding the giant wave that was growing on the port bow. Then in the final act with one cataclysmic blow the shadows engulfed the mighty ship and the raging sea claimed its prize.

The next morning high above the clouds in the calm skies of a beautiful spring day Aang, Katara and Sokka continue on their journey. As Sokka slept gently snoring in the saddle Aang sits restlessly one hand on the reigns and the other holding open the map.

"Aang?" questioned katara looking up from the water bending scroll gifted to her by the master on their departure. "What is it?"

"Can you hear some thing?"

Katara paused straining her ears for sound, whilst Momo who had been curiously observing them, wrapped himself around her neck and began to crane his head from side to side mimicking her movements.

"I hear wailing"

"Me too" confirmed Aang and with that he angled Appa down and headed a neck breaking speed down through the clouds to the world below.

Meanwhile on his ship far below Prince Zuko practised his training endlessly under the watchful eye of his uncle Iroh who was currently amusing himself with one of his games. Rising suddenly Iroh moved purposefully over to the side of the ship, his hands clutching the rails as he listened with a keen ear. Observing his uncle's behaviour the Prince abruptly ended his activities.

"What is it Uncle? Have you seen something? Is it the Avatar?"

"Listen Prince Zuko, can you hear that?"

A mournful cry was riding on the wind that tore at the very heart of everyone standing.

"What is it Uncle?" whispered Zuko

"That is the cry of the Morgans, they only make that sound when they are feeding on the bodies of drowned men. There are many of them, so there must have been many casualties"

Everyone jumped as a great noise echoed across the ship caused by something hitting the hull of the ship. Zuko ran to the bow of the ship. Through the mist that hung over the surface like a veil a wreck was emerging.

"It's fire nation, a war ship" noted Uncle Iroh carefully

Emerging through the clouds Aang flew over the wreckage of the fire nation ship.

"What could have done this?" exclaimed Katara as they looked down on fragments of metal scattered across the sea.

Sokka looked out across the ocean his face drawn tight and serious. "This was a fire nation battle cruiser; they were supposed to be indestructible."

"Look there's someone in the water" cried Aang in alarm "Yip yip Appa"

Appa descended so that they glided just above the sea level. Drawing closer they began to make out a glowing figure in the water clinging on to some drift wood. It was a teenage girl.

Before anyone had a chance to comment Aang had flung himself off of Appa and was soaring through the sky. Using his air bending skills he managed to lift her lifeless body from the water before with a giant leap returning to the safety of Appa's saddle.

He held her gently in his arms looking down at her with a weird look in his eye. It was clear for all to see that her skin was emitting a luminescent glow not dissimilar to Aang's Avatar markings.

"Aang! Your tattoos!"

He looked down they were glowing.

"Err… what exactly does that mean?" Sokka

"I don't know"

"Aang I would just like to say …what are you thinking! Rescuing a FIREBENDER! Who is the lone survivor of a freakish shipwreck, not to mention the fact that she glows." Cried Sokka in disbelief "And then to top it all off you did it when Prince Zuko is around!"

"What!" Aang and Katara swung round in alarm to see Zuko's ship emerging from the mist behind them. Katara threw her self at the reigns calling to Appa to rise, but it was already to late a fire ball was heading straight for them.

"Aang; quickly!"

He rose to defend his friends from the fire ball but before he could move a vicious downpour appeared out of no where. The rain was so heavy it doused the fireball causing it to sink back down to earth due to the extra weight it had gained.

"Well that was weird" Sokka

"The Avatar has escaped again!" cried Prince Zuko shooting a fire ball across the deck in frustration.

"Prince Zuko you must calm yourself if you are to see clearly, how about a nice cup of tea?"

"Uncle I have no time for your riddles or your tea, the Avatar is getting further away as we speak. "

"Of course he is Prince Zuko, I suspect he will probably be heading for the nearest market"

Prince Zuko stopped his shoulders tensed in frustration. "What makes you say that Uncle?"

"Well any person retrieved from a shipwreck as bad as that one will most likely need medical attention."

Flying back within the safety of the clouds Aang sat beside the girl trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Aang I know that you wanted to help her but I agree with Sokka its too dangerous travelling with a person from the fire nation."

"Well that's ok because she not from the fire nation"

"That's right, we rescued her from the wreck of a fire nation ship, she's dressed in fire nation clothes but since you said she's not, then ok" cried Sokka waving his arms about in the air.

"Look I know it sounds weird but last night I saw that ship in my dream, I watched it as it sank and I saw her lying in the water, and I just knew she was waiting for me"

"What do you mean she was waiting for you?" Katara

"Waiting for me to rescue her"

Still sceptical Katara was about to question him further when their new companion began coughing up water. As she drew herself up into an upright position Katara began to study the appearance of this new arrival.

She appeared to be a year or so older than Sokka with long midnight black hair that fell down her back in a perfect cascade of gentle curls. Although her face with its high cheekbones, thick heavy lashes, full lips and flawless skin of palest ivory was possibly the most beautiful site she had ever seen, Katara found her self mesmerised by her large oval eyes which shone beautifully in the morning light the same grey as Aang's.

Aang lent over her his excitement bubbling and Momo apparently equally thrilled clambered around on her shoulders squeaking in pleasure. Fixing her eyes firmly on Aang she looked at him in a way that although Katara could not quite put her finger on, made her green with envy.

A broad enchanting smile bloomed across the strangers face.

"I knew you'd find me Aang"


End file.
